Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), and flash memory.
A flash memory is a type of memory that can be erased and reprogrammed in blocks instead of one byte at a time. A typical flash memory comprises a memory array, which includes a large number of memory cells. Each of the memory cells includes a floating gate field-effect transistor capable of holding a charge. The cells are usually grouped into blocks. Each of the cells within a block can be electrically programmed in a random basis by charging the floating gate. The data in a cell is determined by the presence or absence of the charge in the floating gate. The charge can be removed from the floating gate by a block erase operation.
Flash memory devices use a variety of sense amplifiers to read or verify the state of memory cells in a memory array. Verification of a non-volatile memory cell is accomplished by applying a potential to the control gate of the cell to be verified and then using a sense amplifier to compare a current generated by the cell with a known current from a reference cell. The reference cell is a non-volatile memory cell or bit that has a predefined charge that is set or trimmed by the manufacturer of the memory to produce a specific reference current in response to a known gate voltage. The sense amplifier determines whether the memory cell to be verified draws more or less current than the reference current. The sense amplifier thus determines if the memory cell is in a programmed state or an erased state.
Sense amplifiers can experience various problems. For example, in order to make flash memory devices more compatible with battery-operated devices, manufacturers of memory devices are reducing the supply voltage of flash memory devices. This can cause problems with the sense amplifier circuitry since the analog circuitry may not operate properly at lower supply voltages. Sense amplifiers also typically require a DC bias current of 20 to 50 μA. This can result in significant overall power consumption during read and verify operations, especially if a large number of sense amplifiers (typically 64 or 128) are simultaneously enabled. This would be the case in memory devices that support page and/or burst read access.
Additionally, in multi-level cell (MLC) memories, each sense amplifier requires a set of three or more reference cells with related circuitry. This increases the overall system power consumption as well as the silicon area of the die that is required for the circuitry. The larger quantity of reference cells also requires additional time for programming at the manufacturing site, resulting in longer test times and adding to the fabrication costs.
Another problem occurs with the latest introduction of multi-level cells. Each cell is capable of storing multiple bits of information. Each read operation of the N-bits stored in each memory cell requires N subsequent memory accesses. Therefore, the memory access time increases proportionally to the number of bits per cell.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an improved sense amplifier circuit for use in higher performance memory devices.